Un Noel rêvé
by shinobu24
Summary: Dean veut bien y croire mais c'est trop beau pour être vrai (Destiel)


**Un Noël rêvé**

 **Un petit OS pour Noel et vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Profitez bien, je vous embrasse fort.**

 **Merci à Delicity-unicorn pour sa patience, sa présence et sa touche de folie. Tu as droit à un autel dressé à ta gloire ;)**

* * *

Dean se lève pour se diriger vers la cuisine, les yeux encore à moitié fermés et l'esprit ensommeillé. Il frissonne. Debout devant la cafetière il attend que l'eau finisse de passer puis il attrape son café en s'adossant au meuble, la tasse serrée dans ses mains pour se réchauffer. Il ferme les yeux et plonge les lèvres dans le liquide chaud, son esprit encore au ralentit.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il s'aperçoit qu'il y a quelque chose de différent. Il tourne la tête et se rend compte des décorations de noël, des guirlandes et des lumières clignotantes. Il ressort de la cuisine et passe la tête dans la grande salle qui baigne dans une lumière douce multicolore. Une guirlande de branches de sapin décore le dessus de la cheminée et des chaussettes en laines sont pendues devant. Des bougies rouges et blanches sont disposées un peu partout dans la pièce et il pense que tout ça a pu servir à une séance d'invocation, par contre les guirlandes ça ne colle pas. Il revient sur ses pas en cherchant dans ses souvenirs si Sam lui a dit qu'il préparait les décorations de Noel mais il ne se souvient de rien. Il entre à nouveau dans la cuisine, boit une nouvelle gorgée de son café et voit un calendrier de l'avent posé sur le comptoir où seulement la dernière case noté vingt-quatre est encore fermée. Il en déduit donc que la date du jour est le vingt-quatre décembre… où alors le détenteur du calendrier est gourmand et a pris un peu d'avance. Il fronce les sourcils, ils n'ont jamais fêté Noel avec Sam et encore moins décoré le bunker. Il est perdu dans ses pensées, encore en train de chercher à se souvenir quand le bunker a été décoré et par qui… surement pas par lui.

Sam entre dans la cuisine et ouvre les placards pour sortir un bol et un paquet de céréales. Dean va pour lui demander quand il a tout décoré et surtout pourquoi, mais sa question meurt dans sa gorge quand Castiel se plante devant lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres en glissant sa main sur sa nuque.

« Ça va bébé ? », murmure-t-il à son oreille en se penchant sur le côté pour se servir une tasse de café lui aussi.

Dean est immobile, le souffle coupé, en se demandant ce qu'il vient de se passer alors qu'il sent ses joues rougir et son corps chauffer. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il n'a pas le temps de réagir que Castiel reprend.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam n'a pas écouté ton surnom. Il ne saura pas que je t'en donne un ».

Dean est choqué… que Castiel se comporte si naturellement. Il a la gorge serrée… de voir que lui, ne le repousse pas. Son désir inconscient se réveille et son regard ne le quitte pas alors qu'il agit si certainement. Il va pour lui demander ce qu'il fait, ses mots se battant tout en se perdant dans sa gorge, mais son frère intervient.

« Bien sûr que je sais que tu lui donnes des surnoms. Vous êtes trop bruyant pour mon malheur », en riant et Castiel l'imite en se détachant du corps de Dean et en s'asseyant face à Sam.

Ils se calment tous les deux avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers lui. Sa gorge toujours aussi serrée l'empêche de respirer convenablement, ses mains se referment autour de sa tasse et il écarquille les yeux en comprenant le sous-entendu à peine voilé de son frère, ses joues rougissant doucement.

Pas de « _je dois donner du plaisir à mon homme_ … », s'exclame Sam.

Dean se sent de plus en plus mal et Sam se rend compte du regard effrayé que son frère a maintenant, s'en inquiète et laisse sa phrase en suspens.

« Je rêve c'est ça… Ou on est dans un monde parallèle ? Ou c'est Gabriel ? Comme quand il m'a tué plusieurs fois mais là c'est encore plus tordu... ou je suis malade et je délire… » Alors que son regard affolé ne quitte pas son frère, que ses yeux s'écarquillent de plus en plus et que son cœur s'affole.

« Dean ça va? », lui demande-t-il tout à coup sérieusement.

« Non… non… je crois que ça ne va pas du tout. Le monde ne tourne pas rond ».

Castiel s'approche rapidement de lui en passant ses mains dans son cou, ses doigts sur sa mâchoire et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu es chaud et ton cœur bat fort… tu transpires un peu… » Dean sent la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne et la douceur de ses gestes. Les sentiments qu'il a voulu depuis si longtemps éprouver sans retenu se manifestent au fond de lui mais il se bat contre ses réactions.

« Ça va… », en voulant se défaire de sa prise alors qu'il sent son corps fébrile et que ses yeux cherchent son regard et le fuit tout à la fois.

« Dean », d'une voix plus sérieuse. « Si tu es malade tu dois te soigner. » Il sent la grâce de l'ange crépiter légèrement sur sa peau et Castiel reste concentré. « Mais je ne sens rien. Tu sembles aller bien... Fatigué peut-être…

Oui, ça doit être ça », les interrompt Sam en se levant et en s'approchant de lui. « Tu devrais aller chercher un peu des vitamines, dans la salle de bain. Et si tu n'en trouves pas… ben continue de chercher… », pour éloigner l'ange et parler tranquillement à son frère.

Dean se retrouve seul avec Sam qui le regarde toujours sans comprendre ce qui lui prend à se sentir si mal à l'aise face à son amant.

« Ça ne va pas Sam, il y a un problème ». Son frère le regarde, inquiet. « Je me suis réveillé ce matin en pensant que Castiel n'était qu'un ami.

Il n'a jamais été qu'un ami », l'interrompt son frère et il ne choisit de ne pas discuter en voyant le regard perdu et terrifié de Dean.

« Et il m'embrasse… vous vous comportez tous les deux comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

C'est normal quand on s'aime ».

Dean perd encore un fois son souffle, son frère dit qu'il aime Castiel. Ce n'est pas faux mais il ne lui a jamais avoué, ni à Sam, ni au principal intéressé et encore moins à lui. Puis il se reprend.

« Putain Sam tu veux pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas la vie là. On ne fête jamais Noël, je ne suis pas heureux et encore moins amoureux... et pas de Cas'», en baissant la voix pour ne pas ébruiter ce mensonge.

Il voit Sam blessé par ses paroles tellement vraies puis tourne la tête pour regarder Castiel qui revient avec des boites de vitamines qu'il a trouvé dieu sait où. Sam jette un regard au brun puis se tourne vers Dean.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'on avait des vitamines », murmure-t-il pour lui.

Castiel lui prépare un verre, plonge le comprimé qui se dissout et lui tend le breuvage qui va régler tous les problèmes. Dean prend le verre par automatisme et regarde Sam qui lui fait signe de boire. Il s'exécute, grimace au gout et quand il a terminé Castiel lui reprend le verre rassuré. Sans attendre, celui-ci le traine derrière lui prévenant Sam que Dean va se reposer encore un peu et qu'il veillera sur lui.

Dean se laisse faire et son malaise déjà présent s'accentue à la sensation de la paume de Castiel contre la sienne. Ils remontent le couloir du bunker et note la couronne disposée sur le bois sombre de sa porte. Ils entrent dans sa chambre et Castiel ferme la porte avant de le pousser en direction du lit. Cette fois-ci, il se raidit et sent la peur l'envahir. Sa gêne le faisant réagir alors que le corps de l'ange est si proche du sien.

« Je dois passer par la salle de bain d'abord…

Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Non », en faisant un pas en arrière, horrifié et Castiel fronce les sourcils. « Enfin je veux dire, non, ça va », d'un ton plus neutre qu'il joue alors que son esprit hurle dans sa tête que rien de tout ça n'est normal.

Il lui tourne le dos rapidement et s'enferme dans sa salle de bain. Une fois à l'abri, il ferme les yeux, s'adosse à la porte et souffle de soulagement. Il a du mal à admettre les mains de Castiel sur son corps et pourtant, il ne fait rien pour les repousser. Ça doit faire partit du charme, du cauchemar ou du délire, il ne sait pas encore, ça aussi, une autre façon de le torturer. Il ouvre finalement les yeux au bout d'un moment sans avoir plus d'idée et sans savoir toujours ce qu'il se passe. Il ne peut pas rester enfermé ici s'il veut avoir des réponses. Il se tourne, fait face à la porte et sort pour affronter ce nouveau monde où son amour pour Castiel n'a pas besoin d'être caché, tué, étouffé et où il peut lui prendre la main, l'embrasser et lui dire…

« Tu vas penser que je suis fou », alors qu'il lui fait face. Castiel lève la tête et le regarde comme il le fait toujours. Il sourit doucement en sentant son cœur s'alléger, son regard profond et intrusif qui semble toujours lire en lui s'insinue dans son âme et calme sa peur. Il sent que s'il lui parle il lui fera du mal alors il baisse la tête et se met à tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

« Dis toujours », pour l'encourager tendrement de sa voix grave.

Castiel est allongé sur son lit, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Son lit, qui a l'air d'être maintenant leur lit. Il pense qu'il est malade et il veut passer toute la matinée à se reposer avec lui. Une autre preuve que ce monde n'est pas réel, ils ne se reposent pas. Dean a presque envie d'arrêter de se battre et de profiter de ce qui lui est offert pour une fois mais il ne peut pas. Il doit comprendre ce qui ne tourne pas rond et retrouver sa vie terne et fade sans les mains de Castiel sur lui,… ni ses lèvres qu'il observe maintenant. Son désir refréné se libère et ça lui fait peur. Il l'observe, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise, il a les jambes allongées, et devine son ventre tonique sous l'échancrure des pans de sa chemise relevée sous l'effet des bras croisés sous la nuque.

« Je dois parler à Sam » et il part en laissant Castiel qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Il n'est pas le seul et lui a besoin de réponses.

Il trouve son frère dans ses livres à faire une recherche et lui demande s'il a des pistes. Sam le regarde en fronçant les sourcils en lui disant qu'il a besoin de plus d'informations et il lève les yeux au ciel. Il a horreur de cette expression, c'est lui qui devrait seulement avoir le droit de faire ça, vu qu'il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

« Pas de trace de Gabriel ou de charme ?

Ça ne semble pas être en lien avec lui et je n'ai pas trouvé de signe d'un quelconque charme».

Ça fait maintenant une heure que Dean lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Son réveil et sa surprise de la relation qu'il entretient avec Castiel. En se passant les derniers jours en revue et les détails de leur quotidien, il se rend compte qu'il n'y a que sa relation avec Castiel qui est différente, tous les autres détails de sa vie n'ont pas changé. Sam lui raconte leur dernière chasse à sa demande et ils ont les mêmes souvenirs. La seule chose qui diffère c'est la nuit agitée qu'il aurait partagé par la suite avec l'ange.

« Ce n'est pas possible… », se lamente-t-il.

« C'est ton monde Dean.

Non dans le mien, il n'y a que du sang et des larmes… pas de sapin de Noel, de guirlandes … et Castiel qui m'embrasse dès qu'il me croise », finit-il gêné.

« Le Sam de ton monde doit être moins traumatisé à ne pas vous entendre vous sauter dessus », veut-il plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère, peiné par les mots de son frère.

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment le monde réel celui-ci et que l'autre ne serait qu'un cauchemar? » Sam est touché encore une fois, son frère n'est pas heureux et il qualifie sa vie de cauchemar en étant entièrement conscient et assuré de ce fait. « J'ai l'impression que c'est le monde réel », et il a vraiment envie d'y croire pour Dean, « mais si j'étais prisonnier d'un charme je le croirais aussi.

Donc en fait t'en sais rien », en s'énervant un peu.

« Je vais continuer mes recherches si ça peut te tranquilliser.

Oui s'il te plaît », en priant de toutes ses forces que ce monde ci soit le bon. Et il pense aussitôt à Castiel et à toutes ses attentions pour lui. Ce n'est pas nouveau mais il y a en plus ces gestes de tendresses qui le troublent.

« Tu… enfin vous n'avez jamais… eu des gestes l'un envers l'autre avant… dans cet autre monde ? », demande Sam sans savoir comment qualifier l'état de son frère.

Non… » en fronçant les sourcils entre appréhension et déception, fuyant le regard de Sam maintenant.

« Tu devrais en profiter alors… », en donnant un coup de menton en direction de Castiel.

Il tourne la tête en suivant le geste de Sam, sentant déjà le regard de l'ange sur lui, il voit Castiel entrer dans la salle. Il est resté éloigné de lui pour lui laisser le temps de parler avec Sam. Ils sont proches mais il ne se met jamais en travers de sa relation avec son frère. Lui aussi serait prêt à se sacrifier pour l'aider. Sam voit le regard de Dean de plus en plus effrayé quand il lui fait face de nouveau.

\- « Tu vas vivre comme si tout était normal aujourd'hui…

\- Mais si c'est …

\- Si c'est un piège ? », en posant les mains sur les épaules tendues de son frère. Dean hoche la tête. « Tu fais attention mais le mieux est de faire comme si tout était normal le temps que je fasse des recherches ».

Sam disparait et il se tourne, prend la direction de Castiel dans l'intention de lui parler. Dean s'approche de l'ange qui lui lance un sourire qui le fait fondre immédiatement. Il sourit à son tour naturellement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, c'est tellement simple… Il se sent se noyer dans son regard et son corps se met à trembler alors qu'il approche de l'ange.

Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine, ses mains sont moites et pourtant il continue d'avancer droit sur lui. Il va le retrouver, il n'y a pas de risque ici. Ils sont déjà ensembles, il a le droit de faire ça. Il peut s'autoriser à faire tous les gestes qu'il a jusque-là réfrénés. Il s'approche toujours sans le quitter des yeux et Castiel lève la tête quand il s'arrête devant lui.

« Salut

Salut », répond Castiel, un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? », en levant les yeux au ciel mentalement. D'habitude il était plus doué que ça en drague et il sent son cœur s'affoler à cette idée.

« Je m'occupe en attendant que tu viennes me voir… »

Sam a raison, il peut profiter de ce qui lui est offert même si c'est pour une journée. Mais il se rend compte que c'est différent d'avoir des fantasmes et de les réaliser. Dean laisse son regard se perdre et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Castiel l'a attrapé par le cou et le fait plier pour que leurs lèvres se trouvent. Elles sont douces et chaudes, ce baiser est exactement comme il l'imaginait. Tendre et plein de sentiments. Il prend le temps de les caresser, les goûter et toute son attention est focalisée sur ce qu'il ressent. Son corps qui se réchauffe, son cœur qui fond et ses mains se posent dans son cou pour le maintenir contre lui. Castiel pose ses mains sur ses hanches avant de les glisser sur ses reins puis sur ses fesses. Dean se redresse en mettant fin au baiser mais il tient toujours son visage.

« Tu as tes mains sur mes fesses? », d'une voix basse en se rendant compte de leur position.

« Oui », un sourire plein de sous-entendus. « D'habitude tu aimes plutôt ça… », en se redressant et en l'embrassant dans le cou se tenant maintenant serré contre lui alors que son visage se fond contre sa peau.

Dean ferme les yeux et se laisse transporter par cette sensation qu'il déclenche en lui. Ces sensations qu'il a si souvent imaginés. Les mains de Castiel se perdent sur son corps et lui font perdre la tête mais son appréhension se réveille. Même si dans ce monde ils sont amants, lui n'a jamais eu une telle expérience. Il se recule et Castiel le relâche en sentant son malaise. L'ange le regarde faire et son regard est toujours tendre et aimant. Il ne parait pas blessé de son geste, surement habitué qu'il ait des moments où il doit gérer ses sentiments.

« Ça va mieux ?

Je dois te dire quelque chose… » Castiel le regarde, il sent presque l'inquiétude envahir son corps alors qu'il tente de garder un regard paisible posé sur lui. « Je crois que je ne suis pas chez moi… enfin je veux dire dans mon monde… où ma réalité… je sais pas comment appeler ça… » Dean arrête de parler quand les mains de Castiel se resserrent sur ses épaules et glissent dans son cou.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

Ce matin quand je me suis levé… pour moi, on n'était que de simples amis… dans mon monde on n'est pas amoureux… Sam cherche ce qui a pu m'arriver. Je me souviens de tous les aspects de notre vie, nos missions, nos amis. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui change… dans mes souvenirs, on est seulement amis. »

Castiel semble accuser le coup et Dean s'en veut de lui faire de la peine.

« Seulement amis ?

Oui », en hochant la tête. Dean ne remarque même pas que c'est le seul détail qui semble toucher Castiel « même si on a pu avoir des gestes ou des paroles… équivoques.» Son corps se contracte et son souffle se perd. Comment a-t-il osé dire ça ? Le visage de Castiel se détend un peu mais il reste perplexe.

« Et pourquoi on est seulement amis alors ?

Mon côté macho peut-être… », en baissant la tête, honteux de ne pas être plus courageux pour quelque chose de si important qui pourrait changer leur vie. Quand il lève la tête, Castiel a un sourire en coin et le regard triste. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

C'est ton côté macho qui t'as fait me sauter dessus », en caressant son cou doucement de ses pouces.

« Vraiment ? », en sentant des frissons gagner son corps.

« Oui, on rentrait d'une chasse, je parlais du monstre et tu m'as embrassé fougueusement en me disant que tu avais envie de moi. » Dean rougit et s'étouffe.

« Ce n'est pas moi tu vois. Je n'aurai jamais pu faire ça…

M'embrasser ?

Avouer que tu comptes… de cette façon pour moi.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je sais que j'aurai fini par te perdre et que j'aurais tout fait pour éviter ça…

Tu en as envie et tu n'as jamais osé alors. C'est peut-être une chance ce nouveau monde. Tu as beaucoup de chose à découvrir ».

Dean le regarde et se laisse espérer, il pourra gouter au bonheur même si c'est seulement pour une journée et il chérira ce souvenir. Il se détache du corps du brun, le temps d'apprivoiser cette possibilité et Castiel le laisse faire. Dean regarde autour de lui et s'aperçoit du sapin qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque-là, focalisé sur son problème.

« On a un sapin de Noel ? », s'étonne-t-il. Ils n'en ont jamais fait, toujours sur les routes et en chasse.

« Oui, tu m'as dit que Sam et toi n'aviez jamais pu en avoir car vous vivez pratiquement dans ton impala. Et je me suis dit que maintenant on pouvait en faire un dans le bunker.

C'est toi qui as tout décoré ? », alors que Castiel hoche la tête. « Pour me faire plaisir ?

Quoi le Castiel de ton monde ne fait rien pour te faire plaisir?

Si… il n'arrête pas… mais c'est moi qui ne le laisse pas s'approcher.

Pourquoi? »

Dean soupire, il n'a pas envie d'avoir cette conversation même si elle est nécessaire.

« Parce que c'est un ange…

Tu as la preuve que ça ne gêne en rien notre rapprochement », avec un sourire en coin.

« Parce que si je le perds… »

Castiel se redresse et se place face à lui. Il passe ses mains dans son cou et lui relève la tête pour qu'il le regarde.

« Tu ne le perdras pas…, je te l'assure… J'ai une surprise. »

Castiel le traine hors du bunker sans rien lui dire et il se laisse faire sans résister. Il a toujours fait confiance à Castiel et Sam. Sa peur que cette vie rêvée soit un piège s'estompe petit à petit alors qu'il y prend gout. Il se retrouve avec des patins aux pieds sur un lac gelé. Il réussit à faire deux pas sans tomber avec l'aide de Castiel, puis celui-ci le lâche. Dean tente de le retenir pour garder son équilibre, son pilier près de lui, mais il le voit s'éloigner en patinant gracieusement.

Castiel lui tourne autour et lui, le suit des yeux. Quand il passe dans son dos, il pivote la tête pour continuer à suivre ses mouvements et oublie que son équilibre est précaire. Il écarte largement les bras et les jambes pour garder un semblant de stabilité quand il se sent sa position approximative mais en disant adieu au peu d'élégance qu'il peut avoir. Castiel lui fait face de nouveau.

« Tu sais patiner ? », lui demande Dean étonné.

« Oui j'ai appris… j'ai cru que tu savais patiner…

Faut croire que tu t'es lourdement trompé », en grommelant.

« Je vais t'apprendre », en s'avançant vers lui et en lui tendant les mains.

Dean se raccroche à elles comme si sa vie en dépendait et les mains chaudes de Castiel se referment sur les siennes. Il se sent tiré en avant doucement et surveille ses pieds qui glissent sans rencontrer d'obstacle.

« Regarde-moi ».

Il lève la tête, continue de glisser et se perd dans ses yeux concentrés sur lui. Le mouvement est fluide et il a l'impression de couler. Il avance alors que Castiel recule et ça lui rappelle ce statuquo qu'il vit depuis tant d'années. Cet espace vide qui reste entre eux et qu'il protège pour ne pas céder... et ne pas souffrir. Il est perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses introspections quand un mauvais mouvement le déséquilibre, il se rattrape de toutes ses forces aux épaules de Castiel, en s'affalant sur sa poitrine et celui-ci passe ses mains dans son dos et le serre contre lui pour le retenir. Ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Dean le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle court, leur visage séparé à peine de quelques centimètres et il se sent rougir. Il voit Castiel se rapprocher et alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser, il approche ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? », lui demande-t-il d'un ton amusé.

« Je… je sais pas », d'une voix mal assurée.

« On a passé une nuit plutôt agitée et tu rougis quand on se retrouve face à face ? » Dean ne dit rien, il ne sait pas quoi dire, ne se souvenant pas de la nuit même s'il peut très bien imaginer ce qu'il sous-entend. « Les sentiments te gênent toujours autant… et je trouve ça adorable », en le serrant un peu plus contre lui et en se redressant pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas adorable », se défend Dean en se redressant alors que son cœur a toujours un rythme effréné et qu'il perd encore l'équilibre dans le mouvement. Il se raccroche encore plus à Castiel en écarquillant les yeux de peur. Il est totalement idiot à ne pas réussir à tenir debout sur la glace alors qu'il est imbattable pour tuer des monstres de tous genres.

« Ok, tu es un macho sûr de lui mais quand je te fais rougir tu es adorable », en déposant un nouveau baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai l'impression d'être Bambi sur la glace », d'une petite voix pour changer de sujet et ne pas penser aux lèvres du brun qui se posent sur les siennes. Castiel le regarde attendant des explications, « laisse tomber ». Il veut balayer cette idée d'un geste de la main mais au moment où il va le faire il se refrène de peur que le moindre mouvement ne le fasse tomber. Même si Castiel le retient, il ne préfère pas courir de risque. Dean voit que sa repartie à blessé Castiel. Il le reconnaît, ce regard triste qu'il a si souvent provoqué et dont il est encore la cause. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui et il veut effacer ce sentiment qu'il lit dans ses yeux « C'est un dessin animé…un faon… qui ne sait pas tenir debout sur la glace », lui explique-t-il gêné.

« Tu as gagné un nouveau surnom...Bambi », en se penchant à son oreille et Dean se raidit à cause de la gêne qu'il ressent par la proximité du corps de l'ange et comme s'il avait pu imaginer que Castiel lui donne de petits surnoms.

« Je suis désolé… je ne peux pas… ce n'est pas moi… », en sentant une nouvelle fois cette gêne l'étriquer.

Mais Castiel ne le laisse pas finir. Il pose ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse tendrement avant de d'approfondir ce baiser. Dean sent ses lèvres contre les siennes et quand sa langue s'invite, une nouvelle vague d'angoisse le submerge. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il nie ses sentiments et les cache qu'il a fini par y croire et qu'il n'arrive pas à les exprimer naturellement. Il se redresse et rompt le baiser à peine effleuré.

« Je suis désolé », en se reculant et en oubliant son risque de chute.

« Ce n'est rien… on va rentrer, il commence à faire froid. »

Il commence à neiger et Dean voit s'accrocher les premiers flocons aux mèches brunes de l'homme face à lui qu'il redécouvre. Il se détourne pour cacher sa déception et il le suit quand il prend la direction du bunker. Il retire sa veste et son écharpe tout en observant son corps. Il savait déjà qu'il était fort mais il s'est maintenant rendu compte de sa douceur. Depuis ce matin, depuis qu'il lui a avoué qu'il n'était pas réellement dans son monde, Castiel s'occupe de lui et lui fait découvrir ce à côté de quoi il passe. Et il doit avouer qu'il a réellement envie de rester dans ce monde. Même s'il est enfermé au fond d'une cellule capitonnée d'un asile et qu'il vit tout ça dans sa tête, il pourrait presque penser que ça en vaut le coup.

A la cuisine, Castiel fait chauffer deux tasses de chocolat et Dean observe son pull vert décoré d'une tête de renne au nez rouge. Il sourit face à la naïveté de son ami… amant. Dean s'installe à table en le regardant attraper son calendrier de l'avent. Il ouvre la fenêtre en carton et en retire un chocolat en forme de père noël qu'il lui montre avant de le manger.

« Tu sais que c'est pour les enfants ce genre de chose ? », lui demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui mais comme ça tous les jours j'ai un chocolat.

Tu es adulte, tu pourrais en manger autant que tu veux.

C'est meilleur quand tu l'attends et que tu sais que tu n'as droit qu'à une seule douceur ».

Le regard plus profond de l'ange le met mal à l'aise et il se sent rougir sans attendre comprenant parfaitement le double sens de ses paroles. Il a horreur que son corps montre des signes aussi évidents de faiblesse. Il est sauvé par la sonnerie du micro-onde. Castiel détourne son regard et il se sent maintenant en manque. Il souffle d'exaspération, il a peur de ce qu'il ressent et des gestes de l'ange mais quand il n'est plus au centre de son attention, il se sent presque encore plus mal.

Il change de sujet sans attendre et lui demande ce qu'ils sont censés faire ce soir. Selon Castiel, Sam a préparé un repas de fête et eux avaient prévus de trouver à s'occuper après la soirée. Dean n'a pas le temps de rougir encore une fois que Sam les interrompt. Il saute sur son frère avec l'espoir qu'il sait maintenant ce qu'il se passe et de pouvoir enfin retrouver un monde qu'il connait et comprend. Il est excité à la possibilité d'avoir une réponse et tourne la tête vers Castiel qui devrait être aussi content pour lui.

Il pose à peine les yeux sur le brun que son cœur se serre. Castiel a baissé la tête et sans attendre, il se lève pour sortir sans le regarder. Il se rend compte que son envie de retourner chez lui implique qu'il veut s'éloigner de cette relation qu'il entretien avec l'ange. Castiel a dû comprendre que cette version de Dean ne l'aime pas et même s'il lui a avoué à demi-mots qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui dans l'autre monde, qu'il l'a laissé l'embrasser, il n'est pas prêt à lui montrer plus. Quand il reporte son attention sur Sam, il ne lui annonce pas de bonnes nouvelles. Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il se passe.

« Tu y es malheureux et tu préfères cet autre monde ? », s'étonne Sam.

« Je ne le préfère pas mais c'est le vrai… »

Il ne veut pas plus discuter et il part à la recherche de Castiel. Il le retrouve dans un coin sombre du salon, enfoncé dans un fauteuil, à essayer de se faire invisible. Il s'approche de lui, mal à l'aise, il doit lui parler ou lui montrer ce qu'il ressent. Ce sera peut-être plus simple pour lui.

Dean se penche, pose ses mains sur ses joues en tenant sa mâchoire. Il sent sa peau et sa barbe naissante sous ses doigts. Il pose un nouveau regard avec moins de gêne et moins de peur, et redécouvre son visage alors que ses yeux l'évitent. Il sait qu'il l'a blessé avec sa réaction tout à l'heure et il veut se rattraper, lui montrer qu'il compte pour lui. Il se penche et pose ses lèvres doucement sur celles du brun et les embrasse. Mais Castiel attrape ses poignets et le repousse doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Sam ?

Il ne sait encore rien.

C'est pour ça que tu viens me voir… », en ricanant, blessé et en se levant pour s'éloigner. « Tu te dis que finalement si tu restes bloqué ici, tu pourrais peut-être te laisser faire. C'est ça ? », lui demande-t-il d'une voix plus tendue en le regardant durement. « J'ai compris que tu avais besoin de temps pour t'habituer à notre relation mais j'ai cru qu'avec le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, tu avais pris conscience de ce qui nous liait. Mais non… », avec un sourire triste, « la seule chose importante pour toi est de retourner dans ton monde où on est seulement amis ».

Castiel lui lance un regard noir, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé comme cela. Il baisse la tête pour fuir ses yeux où il peut lire une tempête commencer à gronder. Et il décide de lui parler.

« Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'as pas regardé comme ça…

Comme ça ? », lui demande-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Aussi en colère

C'est peut être ça le problème dans ton monde. Mon autre moi ne t'as pas suffisamment tenu tête et il t'a laissé faire ce que tu voulais.

Tu m'as tout de même frappé avant l'apocalypse...et quand tu étais sous le contrôle de Naomi.

Et le reste du temps je t'ai laissé faire… enfin il t'a laissé faire.

Mais tu ne veux pas retrouver le Dean qui partage ta vie, celui pour qui tout est simple ? », en essayant de comprendre sa réaction.

« C'est toi, c'est ça que tu ne comprends pas. Dans n'importe quel monde, tu es toujours toi et je suis toujours moi. On est toujours liés et nos sentiments ont toujours été les mêmes.

Comment tu peux le savoir ?

C'est forcément comme ça. Je le sens, tu es le même…

C'est déroutant pour moi… et je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais blessé mais ce n'était pas intentionnel. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas que je veux retrouver mon monde mais parce que c'est ce que je dois faire… vous êtes peut-être en danger là-bas, toi et Sam. » Castiel secoue la tête, se raisonnant.

« Tu as raison. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça », répond-t-il sans vraiment croire à la raison qu'il invoque.

Dean voit encore une fois son ami le faire passer avant lui, le soutenir dans ce délire qu'il vit. Il prend une inspiration, réfléchit à toute allure et se lance.

« Je t'aime… Et je crois que j'ai envie de découvrir ce que c'est que passer une nuit avec toi avant qu'on ne redevienne amis», avoue-t-il en murmurant alors qu'il est rouge écrevisse.

Quand Dean relève la tête, Castiel le regarde sans rien dire et sans bouger. Il a l'impression de voir se battre dans son regard son sœur et sa raison. Il décide de faire le premier pas, c'est à lui d'agir cette fois. Il s'avance doucement et pose à nouveau ses mains autour de son cou. Leurs lèvres se trouvent à nouveau et cette fois Castiel ne le repousse pas.

Dean a arrêté de réfléchir et il ne fait plus que ressentir ces sensations que l'ange éveille, qui ne sont pas nouvelles mais raisonnent à un tout autre niveau. Quand ils se regardent, son regard est tendre et son sourire doux. Dean sourit à peine et pose sa main sur sa joue, en caressant sa pommette de son pouce. Il se laisse entraîner vers leur chambre et le brun le plaque doucement contre la porte de celle-ci quand il la referme. Ils se perdent dans leur baiser et les mains de l'ange se perdent sur son torse, son ventre, ses hanches et ses fesses. Il se recule pour lui laisser le temps de dire non, de changer d'avis mais Dean ne veut plus rester loin de lui maintenant. Il ouvre les yeux, il a besoin de le sentir plus proche encore et il serre ses bras pour retrouver sa bouche pour échanger un nouveau baiser encore plus passionné.

Il sent maintenant l'excitation de Castiel et il pose ses mains sur ses hanches pour le resserrer contre lui et ressentir son désir. Son corps devient électrique et son excitation monte en flèche. Sa raison est aux abonnés absents et son corps se soumet au désir qu'il ressent et qu'il laisse s'exprimer pour la première fois. C'est lui qui entraîne Castiel vers le lit alors qu'ils se déshabillent mutuellement. Il découvre le corps du brun de ses yeux avant de laisser ses mains cartographier chaque centimètre de peau et sa bouche d'apprécier le gout de celle-ci. C'est leur première nuit pour lui mais Castiel connait son corps par cœur et il en caresse chaque partie qui le fait réagir rapidement et l'embrasse tendrement.

Dean est maintenant dans les bras de son amant et celui-ci passe sa main dans ses cheveux en le gardant serré contre lui. Il entend les battements du cœur de Castiel et il se perd dans ce rythme doux et hypnotique. Il se sent à sa place et serein. Calme et heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été.

Mais il ne connait pas cet état longtemps.

« Et si demain matin quand je me réveille… je retrouve cette vie où on ne s'aime pas … ou on ne se l'ai pas avoué », en resserrant ses doigts instinctivement sur sa hanche. Castiel sourit tendrement.

« Si on ne se l'ai pas avoué tu pourras le faire. Tu sais maintenant la réaction que j'aurai… », avant de l´embrasser tendrement et alors qu'il se recule, Dean le retient contre lui pour profiter de la douceur de ses lèvres. « Ferme les yeux, dors et aies confiance en nous ».

Dean ferme les yeux avec inquiétude. Il n'a aucune envie de perdre cette vie où Castiel et lui s'aiment et sont heureux. Il rouvre les yeux pour vérifier si Castiel est toujours là. Il se soulève pour se rapprocher de lui et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'approfondir tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

Dean ouvre brusquement les yeux en se réveillant, la peur au ventre et Castiel n'est pas là. Il sent son cœur se serrer et se briser tout à la fois, sa gorge se bloque et il ravale les sanglots qui lui brûlent la gorge.

Il se traite de con d'avoir espéré que cette vie parfaite soit réelle. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un putain de rêve qui le torture encore plus au réveil. Il se tourne sur le dos et écrase les paumes de ses mains sur ses paupières en soupirant fortement pour relâcher le poids qu'il sent sur son torse. Il a envie de crier, de pleurer et de tout casser. Il se lève ensuite rapidement, il ne veut pas rester dans son lit car sinon il ne pourra plus affronter ce monde qui ne répond pas à ses désirs.

Il passe par le salon, le sapin a disparu et son cœur se vrille à l'évidence qui se précise de plus en plus, quand il entre dans la cuisine Castiel et Sam discutent tranquillement. Il regarde le brun et se souvient du goût de ses lèvres. Castiel se tourne vers lui alors qu'il sourit à une plaisanterie de Sam et Dean se sent respirer à nouveau. Il a tout ce dont il a besoin dans ce regard et ce sourire.

Il fonce vers lui sans réfléchir et l'embrasse en se penchant. Il resserre ses bras autour de lui, le serre contre son torse et glisse une main sur sa joue. Son baiser doux s'intensifie et Castiel ne le repousse pas. Bien au contraire. Et pour son plus grand plaisir. Son cœur s'affole, son corps se réchauffe et il sent la grâce de Castiel crépiter doucement contre lui.

« Joyeux Noel », murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres alors qu'il sent le souffle du brun s'écraser sur sa peau, le regard plongé dans le sien avant de s'approcher à nouveau pour retrouver ses lèvres.

Il ne s'aperçoit pas de Sam qui se lève pour les laisser seuls et profiter de leur cadeau de Noel, la prise de conscience de ne pas pouvoir vivre seulement comme l'ami de Castiel et le courage de faire ce qu'il faut pour changer sa vie. Il a enfin droit à son Noel rêvé.


End file.
